


Lunch Break in Imladris

by sbyte



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbyte/pseuds/sbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Erestor shows Glorfindel the meaning of knowing one’s own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break in Imladris

 

Author:sbyte

Beta:Bast – Feel Better Soon.andAlex – Thank You …You are the Greatest

E-Mail:sbyte@emailaccount.com

Pairing:Glorfindel/Erestor

Rating:R 

Warnings:PWP/AU 

Disclaimer:None is mine.

Summary:Erestor shows Glorfindel the meaning of knowing one’s own mind.

 

Lunch Break in Imladris

 

Glorfindel stood just inside Erestor’s office, as he had for a good part of an hour.He loved watching the advisor.He loved all that thick ebony hair, the pale skin and dark slate eyes.He even loved the way his robes swished around his ankles as he gracefully went about his duties.He would be the first to admit that he loved to provoke the advisor.It gave rise to the cutest expressions such as the one he wore now.

 

“Do you wish to be rid of me?”

 

“In a word…yes,” 

 

The obvious twitch of Glorfindel’s lips signaled his enjoyment of the advisor’s discomfort.When the twitch became laughter, it spread to Lindir like a contagion.He simply could not help himself.His best efforts failed totally and a bout of laughter ensued.

 

“Lindir!” yelled an irate Erestor.

 

Lindir almost choked with the effort it took to restrain himself.Glorfindel’s laughter however escalated, watching the byplay between the minstrel and advisor.

 

“Erestor, the expression on your face is priceless.It is no fault of ours if we can’t contain our mirth.”

 

Erestor glared, but it had no effect on the smiling warrior.

 

Lindir felt the time was ripe to make his escape before falling to the fabled wrath of the Chief Advisor.“I think that I’ll just go write a song…or something.I bid you both a good day.”He was halfway down the hall, before they heard his whoop of laughter.Erestor rolled his eyes and Glorfindel chuckled.

 

Since Glorfindel seemed to be intent on remaining, Erestor returned to work, ignoring his unwanted audience.Glorfindel’s eyes roamed over the robe-clad form with interest.He greatly admired the advisor’s intelligence and wit, but those most admirable qualities had nothing to do with the current direction of his thoughts.

 

The air was thick with tension.Erestor, however, continued about his duties as if he were oblivious to it all.He was not, and was quite pleased at being able to carry it off.

 

Elrond peeked in after a bit and requested a scroll.Glorfindel watched as the advisor stretched to reach said document.The flow of the silk quite flattered the delightful derriere.Perhaps those black robes aren’t so bad after all, mused Glorfindel.His thoughts quickly degenerated from touching beautiful ivory flesh to sinking into the body hidden beneath all that silk.It gave rise literally to a new prominence in his leggings. 

 

After Elrond left, Glorfindel rose and strode across the room, closing the heavy doors with a pronounced thud.

 

Erestor shot him an icy stare.“What?”

 

Glorfindel crossed the room to stand before Erestor even as the advisor backed into a bookcase.Erestor shifted his gaze firmly onto the floor so as not to allow his panic to be seen.Glorfindel simply put a finger under his chin and lifted his face.

 

Erestor looked at him through wide dark eyes.There was a momentary flash of something, but Glorfindel couldn’t have said quite what.He was too overcome with a maddening need to crush the advisor to his chest and claim that oh so perfect mouth with his own.

 

“Erestor, it is time we stopped playing games with one another.”

 

Erestor paled as he realized what he had done by backing to the bookcase.He was well and truly trapped between the strong body in front of him and the bookcase behind.There was no an avenue of escape.

 

“What is it that you want, Glorfindel?”Erestor managed to choke out.

 

“Just what do you think that I want dear Erestor?”

 

Erestor just stared, unwilling to answer.

 

Glorfindel’s gaze reflected the fire he felt within.“At this moment, it is not your legendary skills as a scholar and diplomat that interest me.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard.

 

Holding Erestor’s face between his hands, Glorfindel lowered his mouth to claim captive lips.Erestor didn’t fight the kiss.Instead, he became rigid and stoically accepting as he felt his lips nipped and suckled upon.

 

In the recesses of his mind, Glorfindel compared himself to an elfling barely reaching his majority.He wasn’t usually this rash.Lust was riding him though, and nothing else seemed to matter.He molded their bodies together, allowing the advisor to feel his pronounced arousal.Erestor began to tremble, leading Glorfindel wonder if the advisor had ever been held thusly by a male.He knew that he should put a stop to this before it progressed further, but this time his vaunted control and discipline deserted him.He wanted the elf, plain and simple.A hand was placed at the nape of Erestor’s neck, and the kiss deepened into something demanding.

 

Erestor continued to tremble even as Glorfindel’s tongue began sensually stroking his own.One hand knotted into dark hair and the deepened the kiss when Erestor involuntarily moaned.Finally, he felt Erestor begin to respond.He burned when he felt hands wrap around his waist in an effort to bring him closer. 

 

When Erestor began exploring his mouth in earnest, any semblance of coherent thought fled Glorfindel’s mind.The look in the blonde’s eyes became wild and untamed.This was not the face of his old friend and nemesis, nor was this the face of his sometimes chess partner.Erestor realized that this was the one who slew the balrog.

 

For his part, Glorfindel was lost to an image of alabaster skin, flushed from desire.He imagined the sight of Erestor as he writhed beneath him.He considered taking him right there against the bookshelf, however a tiny voice in a corner of his mind kept telling him that this was not the place.The door wasn’t locked and Elrond was next door.

 

The realization came not a minute too soon as Elladan picked that moment to barge in.Erestor was shoving him even as Glorfindel broke the embrace.This, of course, was a bit too late as Elladan had already surmised what had been taking place.

 

“I do hope I am not interrupting anything.”He smirked.

 

Erestor was quick to the negative.“No, you aren’t interrupting at all.That you would voluntarily venture inside the same room as so many books of learning is a sight that I would not miss.”Inwardly, he cursed Elladan for his poor timing.

 

Glorfindel had no such reaction.Instead, he shot Elladan a look that could not be misinterpreted.The elf was old enough to know that he very well had interrupted. 

 

Elladan smiled knowingly toward Glorfindel.“I will just grab this and be on my way.”

 

Glorfindel followed Elladan out.He decided it best to run interference before Elladan gave the rumor mill something new for speculation.It was bad enough that Erestor was going to feel embarrassed.Seduction was not a game he was unfamiliar with, yet around Erestor he seemed inept.He had some ground to recover.

 

“Elladan, you know very well that you were interrupting.”

 

Elladan was only slightly surprised that Glorfindel had been so direct.That was his way more often than not.It was Erestor who was known for subtlety.

 

“It is none of my business what the two of you do.”Elladan smiled before adding, “or don’t as the case may be.”

 

Glorfindel eyed the twin coolly.“No, it isn’t.”

 

“I am not going to rush out and spread this about if that is your concern.The thought of being the focal point of Erestor’s anger is enough to dissuade me entirely.”

 

Elladan meant it too.He respected and well liked the blonde and would not willingly ever do aught to harm him.Erestor had his respect as well, but laced with a tinge of fear.His old tutor had a temper that was *not* to be trifled with.

 

“I suppose it could have been worse. It could have been your father, the consummate matchmaker.We would *never* hear the end of it.”Glorfindel sighed with relief.

 

Elladan started to turn away but stopped to add, “You know. Glorfindel, if you hurt him, you will have to answer to Ada.”

 

With that said, Elladan turned and strode off toward Elrond’s office leaving Glorfindel staring after him.Glorfindel pondered the emotional state the advisor was likely in.He would be embarrassed and probably use that as an excuse for anger.Glorfindel chuckled.He felt no remorse whatsoever.A smile graced his face as he boldly returned to Erestor’s study.

 

Although Erestor had hoped Glorfindel had gone with Elladan, he was not terribly shocked when he returned.The elf had no shame.Erestor watched warily as the warrior strode across the floor as if he owned the place.

 

“I spoke with Elladan.He won’t repeat what he saw.”

 

Erestor smirked.“Ah, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, famed balrog slayer and reborn Captain of the Imladris Guard *spoke* with him, so I can relax.How very *noble* of you.So what did you tell him?No, let me guess.It was something about not interrupting when you are ravishing his tutor.”

 

Glorfindel had known the advisor was likely to be a tad angry, but the coldness in his voice surprised him.Quickly recovering, he stalked toward the advisor, invading his personal space.“Erestor, if I had wanted to ravish you, I’d have had you across that desk screaming my name long before Elladan arrived.It was just a kiss, and it was entirely consensual.As I recall, your response was rather enthusiastic.”

 

How Erestor kept himself from violence was well beyond his ability to grasp.“I was working and minding my own business when you barged in here hanging about where you had no business.You then lost your mind and pushed me against that bookcase.You dare to say that any part of this was my fault?”

 

Glorfindel cupped Erestor’s cheek and smiled.“You are so adorable when you are angry.I am sorry you were embarrassed.That certainly was not my intention.”

 

“It must have been that my blinding beauty drove all sanity from your mind, so obviously, you can not be held responsible for your actions.”Erestor’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.“No?Maybe you were overwhelmed by lust at my exceptional skill with parchment and quill.”

 

Glorfindel chuckled.“Your skill with a quill *has* given rise to a particular fantasy of mine.Truly, this day it was the way your robes drape your bum.”

 

Erestor paled.“Oh.So the balrog slayer saw something he wanted, and decided it was for the taking.”

 

“Oh, you gave me the impression that your fruits were ripe to be pillaged and you know it.Perhaps you wish me to believe that it was another elf who kissed me with such enthusiasm.”

 

Erestor winced inside.Outwardly, he gave every impression that he would like nothing better than to drive a fist through that oh so beautiful smirking gaze.

 

“Don’t even try it.You do *not* want to go there my dear advisor.”Glorfindel regarded him through shuttered eyes.

 

Erestor returned that gaze with fire.“I will *go* where it seems fitting.You may command the guard, but you do *not* command me.Certainly you have no say as to who shares my bed.”

 

The blonde’s stance became one of a warrior, proud and angry.The gaze was hard causing a ripple of unease to traverse Erestor’s mind.“A bed is not necessary for what I have in mind.As to the other, it is apparent that I don’t *have* to command you.You are quite willing without any urging on my part.Tread carefully, Erestor.”

 

Growing sick of the warrior’s arrogant attitude, Erestor changed tactics.“I am sooooo scared.Everyone knows of the masses of elves that have shared your bed and favors but *none* have lasted over a week.That is a very unimpressive showing in my estimation.Just how good can you be if you can’t hold interest longer than that?Or are you going to tell me that none were to your exacting standards.Yes, that is no doubt it.”

 

Glorfindel roughly jerked Erestor to his body.“There is but one way for you to be certain.”That said, he claimed Erestor’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Something in that kiss unleashed a firestorm of emotions within Erestor.The kiss was searing and hot.Glorfindel plundered his mouth, even as he walked Erestor backward pinning him against his desk.Erestor mounted a brief and terribly half-hearted struggle as the warrior pushed him back onto the desk.He was quickly past caring for the crumpled parchment or now precariously positioned ink.All that mattered was the blond vision over him.

 

Glorfindel broke the moment when he spoke.“Stop fighting me, Erestor.”

 

Their gazes locked.“Let me go.” 

 

Said warrior looked deep into the black pools staring so intently at him.“Are you so sure that is what you want?”His voice was seductive and, to Erestor’s thinking, absolutely sinful.“Are you very sure?”

 

Erestor’s whole body was screaming that no, he was definitely not sure.The lump in his throat and butterflies in his stomach had robbed him of speech.He could not mount a response.

 

The hesitation was all Glorfindel needed.Their lips came together with love, not lust.Erestor felt fingers travel through his hair.The kiss became slow and lazy.He was drowning, overcome with the feelings coursing through his body.

 

Inexplicably, Glorfindel chose that moment to draw Erestor to his feet.He whispered into a delicate ear, “Erestor”.

 

The collar to his robe was unclasped, and lips danced over his neck.Further clasps were opened allowing the robe to fall to the floor.Hands traced the planes of his body and his very evident arousal was stroked.Fingers had reached for the lacings of his leggings, when footsteps in the corridor halted all motion.Whoever it was did not stop but the moment was ruined.

 

It was largely believed that Erestor could see into the depths of the soul if he so chose.He now gazed into azure eyes searchingly.“What are you asking of me, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel’s expression was one of confusion.“Forgive me Erestor, but I am not sure that I know.I should go.”

 

As he left, Erestor wondered what that had meant.Erestor walked to the fireplace and stared into the flames.Did Glorfindel know just how much he wanted him to take him just now, to ravish him right here in this office?Oh, he wanted the warrior.Despite the arguments and verbal warfare, he wanted him badly.Glorfindel knew it too, didn’t he?

 

Well, the warrior wasn’t the only one used to getting what he desired, and he greatly desired the blonde.Glorfindel might not be certain what he wanted, but Erestor had no such problems.Glorfindel was inordinately fond of hanging about watching him work.Erestor decided that it was time to return the favor and left for Glorfindel’s office.

 

“Glorfindel”

 

Looking up from his desk, he was surprised to see Erestor close and lock the door.He tried to read what was going on in the advisor’s mind, but found it to be well guarded.He rose and walked toward him.

 

“I am sorry for what happened.”

 

Erestor grabbed his wrist and ruthlessly dragged him into his arms and against his chest.Glorfindel looked into smoldering eyes and a hungry expression.Erestor was in control this time.The realization left him highly aroused.

 

Erestor kissed him.At first, it was just the light brush of lips, a soft caress of mouths.The exquisite sensuality took his breath away.The kiss deepened, becoming rough and unrestrained.Erestor pulled back to play with Glorfindel’s ear before drawing the tip of his tongue down his throat.Reaching the speeding pulse, he nipped and suckled, marking the skin with evidence of his passion.

 

Erestor’s unexpected aggression affected Glorfindel strongly.It left him weakened and trembling with need.When his knees buckled, Erestor’s arms were the only thing that prevented him from falling to the floor.

 

“Kiss me, Glorfindel,” whispered Erestor.He shifted one arm around the warrior’s waist to support his weight.With the other, he grabbed a handful of blonde hair and jerked his head back.

 

“Don’t fight this.Kiss me.”

 

Glorfindel’s lips parted in answer to the hungry demand.He gave himself over to the embrace.He wrapped his arms behind Erestor, fingers plunging into thick silken hair.Glorfindel made sounds of need while Erestor made sounds of satisfaction.Erestor’s mouth claimed Glorfindel’s, his tongue intent on ravishment.

 

A tide of desire seized Glorfindel.He felt heat and passion surging through him.Erestor’s hands raced down his back, pulling them more closely together.Pleasure flashed brightly as their arousals met.Glorfindel’s only focus became finding fulfillment of his body’s desires.It was left to Erestor to remove their clothes.It was he who moved them to the desk, sweeping its papers to the floor.Glorfindel was barely aware of being prepared, or of Erestor oiling himself.

 

The first slamming thrust made Glorfindel cry out and whimper at the sharpness of the pleasure.Erestor’s body coiled, and began to drive a swift steady rhythm.With each thrust, he brushed the sweet spot, making Glorfindel cry out for more.Moans grew louder and skin more fevered. Breath came in convulsive gasps. 

 

Erestor’s mouth fed at him as his hips drove into him.It was a sensual feast.Suddenly the thrusts became harder, more forceful.Glorfindel’s body was raging with the need for release.Erestor’s hips rolled driving him deeper still.Glorfindel could not take the assault to his senses and felt his muscles convulsively tightening.Erestor took his elfhood in hand and stroked in counterpoint to the thrusts.Waves of red -hot sensation washed over them as they came as one.For a period, both were in total mindless ecstasy.

 

With a sated smile, Glorfindel asked, “Again tomorrow?Lunch break in your office?”

 

With a satisfied smile of his own, Erestor answered, “Most assuredly.”

 

The next day a small diplomatic meeting was taking place in the seldom used receiving and sitting chamber next door to Erestor’s offices.

 

“As I understand it your father wishes that joint…”

 

A loud crash followed by smaller splats and crunches was heard emanating from the room next door.Legolas and Elrond glanced at the wall before Elrond continued.

 

“As I was saying, we have looked over plans that were drafted by your father for…”

 

Soft moans.

 

Elrond cleared his throat and Legolas raised one eyebrow before talks resumed.

 

“Moving along, a joint gala in which both realms…”

 

Louder moans.

 

Legolas’ lips threatened to break out in a huge grin, but he managed to maintain.The trembling of his lips somewhat gave it away, but he did make the effort.

 

“It must be the strain of the job.He is conducting research and…”

 

Low deep moan.

 

Legolas bit his bottom lip.He found Elrond’s facial features hilarious and was having difficulty keeping his face from betraying him.

 

Sighing deeply, Elrond tried again.“Imladris would be honored to take part in such a…”

 

“Oooooh….OOOOH….Glorfindel….Aaaaah….Oh yes….Harder…That’s it…Oh yes”

 

“Erestor…Oh Valar yes…So tight…So damned tight.”

 

Legolas could no longer contain it and burst forth in laughter.It wasn’t the sounds emanating from the adjoining room as much as the expression and brilliant shade of red on Elrond’s face that made the situation just delicious.

 

Elrond hid his face in his hands and shook his head.

 

“Glorfindel!”

 

“Erestor!”

 

Legolas rose to leave.“I think these talks should be continued at another time.”

 

Elrond moaned.

 

Legolas chuckled all the way to the door before turning and adding, “I will finalize the details with Councilor Erestor.”Legolas snickered.“I do like his enthusiasm for the job.”

 

Exasperated at the whole debacle, Elrond rose to pay his two friends a little visit.Arriving at Erestor’s office, he threw open the door only to find the pair in various stages of undress.Incensed, he slammed the door so hard that it rattled the walls.

 

“Do you have *any* idea what it is like to carry on discussions with a foreign ambassador while you two are having sex…loud sex…in the next room?”

 

Glorfindel looked sheepish.Erestor bit his bottom lip and held his silence in an attempt to cover his amusement.

 

“The sound of crashing could be overlooked.When I tried to lay the moans off on the frustrations of the job, Legolas had the grace not to laugh in my face.It was when the cries of, ‘Ooooh…Aaaaah…Harder…Oh yes’ and ‘So tight Erestor…so damned tight’ rent the air that all I could do was hide my head in my hands and groan.Legolas quit even trying to hold back his laughter.It was the screams ‘Glorfindel’ and ‘Erestor’ that ended the meeting.He very much looks forward to completing the talks with you, Erestor.He likes your *enthusiasm*.”

 

Erestor chuckled as Elrond walked out the door.“I’ve always wanted to meet the infamous Prince of Mirkwood!”

 

Finis


End file.
